Boredom and moutian dew
by Az2
Summary: Ummm... i was onn the net one night and me and this dude started rping...


evil_chibi_yugi: Hello Yami! yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He blinks and smiles* Konnichi wa Aibou evil_chibi_yugi: * huggles his yami* evil_chibi_yugi: i misses you..... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He chuckles and hugs back softly, " As I did you. Where have you been? " evil_chibi_yugi: the pits of hell yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: Blinks, " Say what? " evil_chibi_yugi: the pits of hell... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: Sick? evil_chibi_yugi: no on vacation and it was really boreing it was like the stone age yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: I see evil_chibi_yugi: but i did miss you... * smiles trying to look cute* evil_chibi_yugi: Yami? evil_chibi_yugi: * pokes Yami* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: Huh?! *He blinka* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He shakes his head* Sorry, I dozed out. evil_chibi_yugi: its ok yami evil_chibi_yugi: * huggs yami* yami... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: Hmm? *He says holding you* evil_chibi_yugi: we didn't fiinish what we started the other day... * has a suggestive grin on his face* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He gets a light hint of pink on his cheeks and smiles. He leans down and licks your neck softly* evil_chibi_yugi: * giggles slightly* Yami that tickles.. yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He smiles and nibbles on your neck softly. Moving up he smiles as he licks your lips.* evil_chibi_yugi: * bites yami's tounge slightly* yami when did you turn into a kitty? yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He sticks his tongue out at you* Would you rather go for a tiger, Aibou evil_chibi_yugi: maybe..... evil_chibi_yugi: * pounces on his Yami* Grr..... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: (Sorry X.x To many IM's. ) evil_chibi_yugi: ( it's ok) yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He blinks and flips you over. Him on top of you as he smiles and kisses you deeply on the lips. Moaning softly as he does.* evil_chibi_yugi: * returns the kiss* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He slowly slips his tongue inside of your mouth as he rubs his tongue against yours. evil_chibi_yugi: * moans softly and gently nipps Yami's tongue* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He slowly slips your shirt off. breaking the kiss as he moves down and slowly licks one of your nipples. evil_chibi_yugi: yami..... evil_chibi_yugi: * wraps his arms around yami's neck* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He moves to the other one as he does the same thing. Rubbing your back soothingly with his free hand. evil_chibi_yugi: ........ stop teasing me yami.. * moans softly* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He smirks to himself as he stops and licks his lips. " Aww.. Why not? " evil_chibi_yugi: * blinks* i really dont know.... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He chuckles as he kisses you softly, then he moves down and slowly removes your pants. evil_chibi_yugi: * blushes and tries to cover himself up* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He blinks, looking up to you, " Are you alright? " evil_chibi_yugi: yes.... just a little shy.... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He smiles and licks your cheek, " Aibou, don't worry, your body is fine. " he smiles as he moves down and exposes your arousal. He smiles and takes his hand as he gives it a few teasing strokes. evil_chibi_yugi: ok... * moans softly at yami's touches* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He bends his head over as he takes your length into his mouth. Sucking softly on the flesh* evil_chibi_yugi: yami...yami...oh.. yami.. i love ..you.... * continues moaning as his yami suck on him* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He smiles as he sucks harder. Running his tongue up and down you.* evil_chibi_yugi: yami.... harder...harder yami...i want more..... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He moves your length in and out of his mouth. Sucking harder as he licks around you. Coating you in his saliva as he humms. Sending vibrations to your length* evil_chibi_yugi: yami..... yami..... i feel like i'm gonna burst.... yami..... yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He blushes lightly as he sucks as hard as he can. Licking around your length as fast as he can as he humms some more. evil_chibi_yugi: yami.... oh gods.....yami.... i cant hold it much longer yami.... any second now yami....yami.......* feels that he is about to release* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: //Release for me, Aibou..// He takes his fingers and slowly he inserts one finger into your opening. Wiggleing it around as he continues to suck as hard as he can. Licking around you as he moans softly. evil_chibi_yugi: * nods his head slightly and gives in realeasing into Yami's mouth* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: *He moans softly as he takes in your essence. Licking you clean as he pulls away slowly and leans up to kiss your lips* evil_chibi_yugi: i love you yami.. * kisses yami* yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: He kisses you back softly, // I love you too. Aibou. // evil_chibi_yugi: * deepens the kiss* / that was fun.. what next/ yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: (*sighs* I have to go x_x ) evil_chibi_yugi: ( nnnnnooooooo.......) yami_yuugi_the_pharaoh_of_egypt: ( I'm kind of upset v_v; and I want to take a nap. ) evil_chibi_yugi: ( oh kay....) 


End file.
